


Alternate Version of Beneath the Moon Smut

by Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: I've had this version of the smut in chapter 12 of Beneath the Moon written since I started the story. I had a couple people ask me to post this version, so here you go. It doesn't quite match up with the events in the actual story, so just go into this with the idea that Ben hadn't told her what he was, but she knew.





	Alternate Version of Beneath the Moon Smut

     Arms crossed over her chest, she glared at him from across her kitchen. “What aren't you telling me?” Her demand rung out in the space between them, and she watched as his eyes narrowed in response.

    His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, his body vibrating with some otherworldly energy.

    “Rey--” he growled, no doubt about to give her some excuse she didn't want to hear.

    “No, Ben,” she interrupted. “I want to know what's going on. Now. You act like you hate me, like you can't stand the very sight of me. So what is it? Do I repulse you that much? Have I done something to piss you off?”

    His jaw tightened, lips pressed together into a thin line as he simply stared at her, his eyes burning with a barely repressed plea.

    She rolled her own eyes, letting out an exasperated huff as she looked away from him, out the window, to where the moon hung low in the sky.

One more night and it would be full. She turned from him then, moving to the living room to gaze outside, her arms wrapped around herself.

    There was the slightest shuffle of clothes behind her, a footstep coming closer. And then there was a scorching heat against her back as he pressed himself to her, fingertips trailing lightly along her arms, up to her shoulders and then back down to slip his large hands over hers across her stomach, pulling her back against his chest. He dipped his head low, lips pressed against the shell of her ear as he murmured, “I don't hate you. I could never hate you.”

    “Then why?” she whispered, leaning her head back against his broad shoulder, turning her gaze up to meet his. His eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, burning a brilliant umber, almost golden with fire.

    He looked back at her for a long moment, then dropped his attention to her lips, his own parting in response.

    “I don't want to hurt you,” he said softly, his breath coming in hot waves against her face. He smelled of spice and man, the scent sending a wave of heat unfurling low in her core.

    “Hurt me?” she asked, brow knitting together in confusion. “Avoiding me hurts me more than you being a werewolf.”

    He turned to stone behind her, body stiff and muscles coiled with sudden tension. “How did you know?” he finally rumbled against her ear, arms tightening around her torso.

    It was just a little harder to breathe as a shudder made its way through her body. Whether that was from fear or something else, she couldn't say. His arms loosened, perhaps sensing her conflict. Maybe she should've kept the knowledge that she knew what he was to herself. If...whatever this was was going to work, then honesty was the most important thing.

    His chest pushed against her back as he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his nose. Gently, he let her go and pulled away, stepping into the shadows of the room.

    “It makes sense, once you think about it. The scar, being the main thing. Which I'm sorry about,” she said quietly, “And how you claim you're always camping, when I know you aren't, really.” She fell quiet, looking down at her hands to muster the courage to continue. “And then, after you kissed me, you just disappeared without a trace. No phone calls, no texts. Just...nothing.”

    “I'm surprised you're still around,” he muttered into the darkness, one hand raking through his hair.

    She frowned at that, following him across the room. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, her hands came up to rest on his chest, and she buried her face against the woven material of his shirt, nuzzling lightly. “Why? You know, just because you're not entirely human, doesn't mean I don't want you.” She paused a moment, unwinding her arms from him as she moved to stand so they were face to face. “All of you.”

    His eyes positively smoldered in the dim light of her living room as he stared at her intently before letting his gaze travel to her lips once more, lingering before slowly moving lower down her body. If she thought she'd seen heat in his expression before, he was thrumming with desire and pure _want_ now.

    “All of me?” His voice was murmur, suddenly deeper and more husky.

    No one had looked at her like that before; like he wanted to devour her. Maybe that was the wolf in him, but Rey could feel heat blossoming along every inch of her body under his intensity. It reminded her that she was wearing little more than her bathrobe, sashed around her waist.

    She lifted her chin, arching an eyebrow at him in defiance. As soon as her head dipped in a single nod, she was jerked toward him by her wrist. She fell against his hard chest with a gasp, eyes wide.His hand gripped her chin, almost bruising as he lifted her face and his mouth came crashing against hers, robbing her of breath. His lips were bruising, demanding, and very much what she wanted.

    It was the only time he had ever been forceful with her, and she found herself surrendering willingly, even eagerly. His fingers were still wrapped around her wrist, and as he took her mouth, he pulled her arm up and over his shoulder to encircle his neck. She immediately tangled her fingers into the lush hair at the base of his skull, gripping tightly. A groan tore from him at the gesture, and she happily swallowed it. His hands slid down to span her waist, clutching her tightly and pulling her closer to him.

    His body was feverish against hers, his hands burning through the silk of her robe. If only she could feel those against her bare skin instead.

    “Please,” she sighed against his lips, opening her eyes to look up at him. His pupils were blown wide, nearly drowning out his irises, his breath coming in harsh bursts. He gazed at her for a short moment, but with him so close, it seemed to last an eternity. He gave a slight nod and moved his hands to the front of her robe, untying the sash and opening it wide.

    As his eyes roamed hungrily over the skin that was exposed to him, she felt heat rise to her cheeks, and spread across the top part of her chest. Feeling bold under his gaze, she shrugged the robe the rest of the way off, letting it slip down her arms to pool on the floor.

    He was on her again almost immediately, gripping her beneath her thighs and lifting her up his body with ease. Her legs wrapped around him as she grasped his face between her slender fingers, pulling his mouth down to hers again. Even being lifted, he was still several inches taller than she was.

    She felt his tongue slip across the seam of her mouth, begging her to open to him. God, he tasted so good. Like spice and cinnamon, reminding her of freshly mulled cider. As he devoured her, his movements almost harsh, she had the vague sense of movement before her back hit the wall, sliding up as he moved between her thighs. He was still wearing pants, but she could still feel him through the fabric as he rubbed against her center. She pulled away from his kiss with a moan, dropping her head back against the wall with a _thud_.

    He took that as an opportunity to drop his mouth to her neck, alternating between licking and kissing along her pulse. “I need you,” he murmured against her, voice strained. “Now, tonight.”

    She arched against him as he swept lower, running his tongue over the mound of her breast. Rey nodded in agreement, and when she realized he probably couldn't see, she cried out an answer as he took her pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. “Yes, _please,_ yes--Ben!” Fire flared through her veins and she found herself grinding against him, needing friction to sate the itch he'd ignited.

    Propping her against the wall, he lifted a hand between them and unfastened the button to his pants. At the same time, she was already pulling his shirt out of his trousers and tugging it over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room to be found later.

    She didn't realize she had craved his touch this badly until this very moment, being skin to skin with him. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them away, returning his attention back to her breasts, rolling his tongue over her, his eyes lifting to meet hers as she watched.

    His grip on her was hard, unyielding; somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she'd have marks in the morning. For now, it was an exquisite kind of pain, mixing perfectly with the pleasure he was giving her.

    “Fuck,” she whispered, feeling her legs beginning to tremble as he stroked the head of himself against her, bumping that sensitive bundle of nerves with every languid thrust.

    With a wolfish grin, he released her and snaked up to capture her mouth in another searing kiss. She ached to be filled, and he seemed desperate to fill her. Her nails clawed into his back, seeking purchase as the head of him slipped inside. He was gentle at first, but upon finding her so wet for him, he shoved into her in one hard thrust, stretching her. It drove all thought from her mind, making her gasp. He was hot, so hot. Everywhere he touched her, she burned. His forehead met hers, eyes locked on hers.

    Normally, she would've complained about not being ready, but the way he filled her so completely pushed any protest far from her mind. It was perfect, this sense of completion. How had she managed to go this long without being with him this way?

    Their breaths were mingling in the air before them, chests heaving as they got used to the sensation. After a moment, he pulled out slowly, not quite all the way, and then pushed back in with a deep groan. It was almost animalistic, and as she slid her hands along the muscles in his back, she noted the vibrations coming from him. It struck her then; he was holding himself back. For fear that he'd hurt her, or lose control, she didn't know. Another realization dawned a moment later, startling in its clarity; she loved him. She loved this man so deeply, for his protectiveness, his passion, and his soul.

    On his next thrust, she rolled her hips back down against him, meeting him halfway. He seemed to sense what she wanted, and he picked up a steady rhythm, increasing the ferocity enough to have her making noises each time he hit that illusive spot deep within.

    Her inner walls clenched down on him, urging him deeper, and his head fell to her shoulder as he shuddered and grunted, “Fuck, Rey. Tight, you're so tight. I need more of you.”

    He slipped his body from her and she mourned the loss with a whine of protest.

    He gave a throaty chuckle as he readjusted his hold on her and made his way back to her bedroom.

    Gently, he laid her atop the bed, and moved one hand to her thigh, stroking it gently with his thumb as he positioned himself once again. Dropping his arms to the mattress on either side of her head, he pushed into her again, hissing between clenched teeth.

    Her fingers scrambled across the sheets, searching for something to hang onto as he picked up a punishing pace.

    Her mind was a haze of pleasure, her vision blurry as he brought her body closer and closer to that high she needed. She could feel how wet she was, and the sounds of him slipping in and out filled her ears between the moans and pleas that fell from her lips.

    Lifting her head, she looked down the line of her body to watch him moving in and out of her, and the sight alone sent another shock of arousal straight to her core. “Ben, I--” she whispered, feeling herself teeter on that edge.

    In one quick movement, he moved his hand between them and roughly circled her sensitive nub with his thumb. “Come for me, Rey. Let go,” he growled, punctuating his words by ramming his hips tightly to hers.

    She moved her hands from the sheets and threaded them through his hair, tugging on it as she bucked against him, needing to feel him against that one spot again and again.

    He angled his hips and the next stroke struck it home, sending her crying loudly against his ear as she pulled him close to her. Her body clamped down on his and his thrusts became more frenzied, fighting her body for his own climax. He reached it before the waves of her orgasm subsided and as he came, she pulled him in even deeper, milking him for all he was worth.

    All she could see was white, her mind foggy and unclear. Her grip on his hair loosened, and she found herself absently stroking it as she held him against her, admiring whatever shampoo or conditioner he used that made it so luxurious.

    He moved slightly above her, not wanting to crush her with his weight, until he fell onto the bed beside her, arms encircling her and dragging her into his chest.

    Pressing her cheek to the area above his heart, she listened to the erratic thumping as they both caught their breaths.

    He was still hard, pressing insistently against her thigh, she realized. Weren't men supposed to soften after sex? Lifting her head, she looked down the line of their bodies and saw him, still very much excited, and...much thicker around the base of his shaft.

    He rolled onto his back, his forearm covering his face as he muttered, “That's my knot.”

    “Your...what?” she asked dumbly, not understanding. In every single sex ed class she'd been in, they'd never once mentioned a knot.

    Without removing his arm, he explained, “It’s from being a werewolf. We’re much like animals, in a way.”

    “What does it do?” She thought she had an idea, but she didn't want to make any assumptions.

    “It, uh, enlarges inside of you, keeping us locked together until it decides to deflate,” he muttered quickly, obviously embarrassed.

    Her curiosity was piqued, for sure. “Ben...I want to try that next time.”


End file.
